


Sunday

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Wire in the Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The South African summer is like nothing Carol has ever experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mountainthyme

 

 

The South African summer is like nothing Carol has ever experienced; she is grateful her flat is air-conditioned. One Sunday morning she steps out onto the balcony and the heat wraps itself around her like a suffocating blanket.

It's winter in London and she finds herself thinking of Tony again. When she has no work to occupy her mind, her thoughts return to him no matter how hard she tries to think of other things.

She has a drawer of letters she will never send, but she takes out a piece of paper and begins to write another.

 _Dear Tony . . ._

 


End file.
